Natasha/Companion
Natasha is a boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party if you decide to side with Succubus. Recruitment You must have sided with Lily this run and sided with Natasha in order to recruit her. Recruiting Lucia this run or siding with Succubus will disable recruitment of either of them this run. If you've skipped the Witch Hunt sidequest, therefore not recruiting either Lucia or Lily, you also cannot recruit Natasha. Biography A former human granted power by the Lilith sisters, she and Succubus are fighting each other over a man, whom had abused Natasha in Luddite Village. He had escaped death by not being there when the Lilith sisters attacked, but Natasha chased him to Succubus Village, where he now pleads to Succubus in order to become a citizen of the village. Succubus vows that the man will be tried under their law, but Natasha insists that the matter be taken into her own hand... The party shows up in time to choose a side. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Anyone who gets in my way will be eliminated..." "If I cannot fulfill my revenge, I won't be able to advance even a step further..." "If you get in my way, I won't forgive you... I'll suck up all of your semen and make it into my food." "I thank Lilith. She saved me from that hell..." "Why am I the only one...?!" "Once my revenge is finished... What should I do, what should I do?" "I don't want to remember the things that happened in Luddite Village..." "If I had lived in this kind of village..." "Do you want to be sucked dry by me? I'll be sure to play with you carefully." "I didn't get to enjoy common happiness. I'm going to grasp it with my hands from now on..." "Please use this..." (+1 Miracle Drug) "Please have fun with this money..." (+ 2626G) "Please enjoy yourself with this tail..." (+ 1 Bewitching Tail) "Could you please offer me some jerky...?" (Give 1 Jerky) *Yes - "You are kind... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Then, be conscious of your body...!" "Can I have some money...?" (Give 1575G) *Yes - "You are kind... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Then, be conscious of your body...!" *Not enough money - "...No, it seems you don't have any." "I want more power... Can I have a dark stone?" (Give 1 Dark Stone) *Yes - "You are kind... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Then, be conscious of your body...!" "Why did you come to this village...?" *The King of Grangold asked me to - "I would ignore something like that... You got involved because you stuck your head into trouble." *Sightseeing - "Is sightseeing fun...? Once this is all over, I'd like to enjoy sightseeing too." (+10 Affinity) *Pleasure - "In that case, I'm going to pleasure you to your heart's content... Could you finish this quickly?" "Why on earth are you protecting that vile man...?" *To prevent you from making a mistake - "I appreciate your thoughtfulness. But I have been reborn to carry out revenge..." (+10 Affinity) *Because his life is important - "What's so important about a lowlife like him?!" (-5 Affinity) *Because he's my friend - "In that case, I won't show you a shred of mercy!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you have anyone you want to get revenge on...?" *I don't - "Then you do not know my anger..." *Sonya - "I don't know who that is, but... It's good to fulfill your revenge." *Ilias - **Ilias is present **Ilias: "What did I ever do?!" **Natasha: "Revenge on the Goddess Ilias... That's interesting." (+10 Affinity) *All of this world's humans - "What massive scale... Aren't you a wonderful person." (+10 Affinity) "Do you have a place...?" *My home village - "Is that so? I'm jealous..." (-5 Affinity) *Pocket Castle - "To go on a mission, surrounded by friends... You must have very fulfilling days." (-5 Affinity) *Your bosom - "Fufu, you're a funny person... Do you want to become one with me?" (+10 Affinity) *I don't - "Is that so? I'm feeling a sense of affinity..." (+10 Affinity) "What kind of life did you live in your hometown...?" *I was living happily - "That must have been good, wasn't it...?" (-5 Affinity) *I was persecuted by the villagers - "That must have been terrible... Then why don't we get revenge together?" (+10 Affinity) *My village was destroyed by the Monster Lord - **Alice is present **Alice: "That's a false accusation!" **Natasha: "That must have been tough... Did those circumstances lead you to becoming a hero?" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Natasha: "Where are we going to visit next? Please take me somewhere really fun..." With Lily: Lily: "Natasha, let us depart so we can bring salvation to oppressed people today." Natasha: "All right, Miss Lily..." Sonya: "This is getting suspicious!" Lily: "You there, your face looks pale... Why don't you come with us and help save oppressed people?" Natasha: "Let's fight for justice together..." Sonya: "I've been recruited for something?!" With Succubus: Succubus: "Have you gotten used to life here, Natasha?" Natasha: "I've lived through hell, this place is like heaven." Succubus: "You've been through a painful experience... Could you please eat some potatoes to fill your stomach?" Natasha: "I-I refuse..." With Esmeralda: Esmeralda: "Would you like one of my swirling grudges...?" Natasha: "No, I'm good enough." Esmeralda: "You look like you will bear an excellent grudge once you die..." Natasha: "I have to work hard so that won't happen..." With Morrigan: Natasha: "Miss Morrigan... I've become very indebted to you from that time." Morrigan: "Hm? I was just going on a rampage. It was my older sister Lilith who showed you mercy." Natasha: "Even so... I was saved by you. I will never forget the favor you did for me back then." Morrigan: "You've obtained power at long last, so enjoy it as much as you can. I don't even know how long this world will still be around..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Natasha: "Fufufufu..." Natasha digs a pit... And clumsily falls into it!" takes damage 2nd Action: Natasha: "Let's dance ♪" Natasha is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 3rd Action: Natasha: "Isn't this also kind of fun...?" uses Demon Eyes of Seduction 4th Action: Natasha: "Fufufufu..." Natasha digs a pit... And Enemy carelessly falls into it!" enemy takes damage 5th Action: Natasha: "Hey, you can have this. Please don't ask me about where I found it..." Natasha presents a gift! Potato) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Succubi Category:Loli Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2